Hardships
by June Lavester
Summary: Every since she looked into those emerald eyes she knew it was love. Namette Written by 11newsgirl11


**This fan-fic was written by 11newsgirl11, she couldn't post it on her account because her parents look at her account so she asked me to post it for her.**

**Written by: 11newsgirl11 **

**Edited by: Janeru-chan.D (me) **

**Couples: Naminé/Olette, Xion/Larxene, Aqua/Kairi, Sora/Riku, Axel/Roxas, Terra/Ven, Seifer/Hayner, Leon/Cloud, Yuffie/Aerith, Pence/Olette, Slight Olette/Fuu and Roxas/Namin****é if you squint really hard in one scene.**

**Warnings: Yuri, Yaoi, Swearing, slight lime if you can call it a lime...**

**Disclaimer: 11newsgirl11 doesn't own anything if she did Kingdom Hearts would be a yaoi and yuri based game and rated M**

**Author Notes: My friend Joanna got me hooked on this couple so I got really inspired to write this. I got the idea of Xion/Larxene from a video I saw and the idea from Aqua/Kairi from a picture I saw from Deviantart. Sorry if its crappy. I may continue if I get enough reviews.**

* * *

Naminè sighed as she erased another line she drew on her sketch book. She was in her room trying to find something to draw. She looked around her room looking for inspiration. Her eyes fell on a picture of her cousins Xion, Aqua and her sister Kairi with Olette beside them taken when Aqua was 19 and the rest 16 now they were all 1 year older. Naminè grabbed the frame from her drawer beside her bed and focused on Olette. After a few moments of staring at Olette she set the frame down on the bed and grabbed her pencil. Stroking lines on the paper making everyone of them connect. She looked back in forth between her sketch book and the picture making sure she was getting everything right.

Naminè lay on her stomach placing her left hand on the paper. She concentrated hard on her lines trying to make them perfect. 20 minutes later she was finished. She looked at the frame then back at her sketch book. The girl hummed and tapped her pencil on the bed. Something was missing and Naminè knew it. She drew everything, from Olette's flawless smile, her silky hair and those eyes. Naminè blushed, she would always get lost in her eyes like a little girl who was abandoned in the park by her parents. The girl continued looking a the picture and then got it. She drew herself beside Olette holding her hand. The blonde blushed at what she drew. It was stupid and that it would never happen but that couldn't stop her from drawing them together. Naminè sighed and placed her book on the ground, then flipped on her back to stare at the ceiling. She spread her arms out wide with the blush still on her face. She liked Olette for the longest time now. Every since the girl looked into her eyes she knew it was love.

_2 years ago_

_"Naminè hurry up!" Kairi called from downstairs. _

_"One second Kairi." Naminè yelled back. She grabbed her white messenger bag with a gold heart on it. Before leaving her room she looked at her reflection in the mirror against the door. She fixed some of her bangs out of her face and put her hair on the right side of her face. She stuck out her tongue at the mirror as her bangs invaded her eyesight once again. Opening the door she ran down the stairs revealing Kairi tapping her foot impatiently._

_"You're so slow." She complained. _

_"You just want to go make-out with Aqua." Naminè replied with a sly grin, opening the door for Kairi. _

_Kairi blushed, "S-shut up! You're just jealous that I'm in a relationship and your not."_

_Naminè stuck out her tongue at Kairi and opened the door for her. She was happy that Kairi was with someone but it just seemed kind of weird that it was their cousin. It wasn't that Naminè had anything against Aqua it was just if their parents found about their relationship then it would be the end of everything and Aqua would be sent to boarding school. Let's just say their parents were big on Christianity. _

_The two walked down the sidewalk towards the train station. They arrived at the train station. People hustled in and out of trains trying to get to the beach since it was 1st day of summer vacation. Kairi looking amongst the crowd of teens chatting and texting on their phones telling their friends where to meet up. Her eyes light up as she saw a blue head._

_"Aqua!" Kairi shouted waving her arms frantically hoping her cousin would see her._

_A blue head in the crowd turned and smiled. She grabbed the hand of a black haired girl and dragged her to Kairi. _

_"Hey Kairi." Aqua smiled and gave Kairi a kiss on her check. _

_Kairi giggled and returned the affection. _

_"Hey Xion." Naminè gave a small wave to the other girl._

_"Hey Naminè." Xion gave her a cheesy grin. Xion was Aqua's adoptive sister. Her parents were devoted to having 2 children, but with Aqua always rebelling against them it was hard to have another child. Once Aqua turned 15 they went against having to go through the horridness of having a baby and adopted Xion who was 11 at the time. _

_Naminè's phone vibrated in her bag. She retrieved the phone from her bag and answered,_

_"Hello?" _

_"Naminè where are you? The beach is getting packed and I want you to meet my friends from elementary school." The voice on the other line whined. _

_Naminè giggled, "We'll be there soon Roxas. The train station is really packed so we may take a while." _

_Naminè would practically hear Roxas pout on the other line, "Fine but hurry up." _

_Roxas hanged up leaving Naminè to fend for herself with the help of Xion. She knew there was no way Kairi and Aqua were going to rip each other from their fluff. Naminè stood in line with Xion as Kairi and Aqua started to make-out giving the boys at the station some entertainment. The girl grimaced as some guys took pictures of them. Damn Yuri fan-boys._

_"Next!" Naminè looked away from Kairi and Aqua to see a woman with two antenna's sticking out of her head chewing on her gum furiously looking like she'd like to be anywhere but there._

_"Let me guess two tickets to the beach right?" _

_"Make that four." Naminè pointed to Kairi and Aqua. _

_The woman blew a bubble with her gum before replying, "That'll be 2400 munny." _

_Naminè nodded and opened her wallet only to find that she was 400 munny short. She turned to Xion and saw that she was looking at the ground with quite interest blushing furiously. Naminè elbowed Xion getting her attention._

_"Hey can I borrow some munny?" Naminè asked. _

_Xion nodded furiously, searching frantically in her Jack Skellington purse trying to find 400 munny. She placed 500 munny on the counter trying to avoid the older woman's eyes. Naminè took note of her cousin's strange behaviour. She placed 2000 munny on the counter. The woman grabbed a few tickets and 100 munny. She handed 3 tickets to Naminè. _

_"Hey black-haired girl."_

_Xion looked up and came into contact with the woman's eyes. Her face went scarlet as the woman passed her a ticket and 100 munny. The woman's eyes turned to lust as she smirked and looked at Xion head to toe. _

_"Have a nice day." She said in the fakest happiest voice possible as the two walked away from the ticket booth. _

_Xion's face was still flushed as she stuffed her munny in her bag. She looked at the ticket and squeaked. _

_"What is it?" Naminè asked curiously looking at Xion's ticket and laughed out loud. There on the ticket it said:_

_**XXX-XXX-XXXX **_

_**~Larxene **_

_**Call me ;)**_

_Naminè stretched her arms absorbing as much sun as she could. The train ride was at least 30 minutes long making her fall into a deep slumber from lack of sleep drawing last night. Kairi pushed the poor girl aside leaving her in the shadow of a very tall mailbox. The red head looked around searching the area then squealed in delight._

_"Last one to find the others are rotten eggs!" Kairi yelled running off. _

_Aqua laughed at her girlfriend's immature attitude before running after her. Naminè looked behind her and saw Xion looking at the ground ignoring everything still flushed from earlier. _

_"You ok?" Naminè asked. _

_"Huh?" Xion tore her eyes away from Naminè and gave her a cheesy grin, "Yeah of course!" _

_Naminè looked unconvinced but let it go, if Xion wanted to talk about it then she would. She grabbed her hand, "Then let's go." Naminè gave Xion a soft smile as they ran off in the direction of Kairi and Aqua._

_A few minutes later of intense searching they saw their group sitting on multicoloured beach towels underneath a Micky Mouse umbrella. Their group contained a boy with long platinum hair looking like he was on steroids with all the muscles he had, a young brunette with spikes poking out every side of his head two twins with blond hair pointing to one side of their head threatening to poke out anyone's eye if they came close enough, A tall brunette with hair down to his shoulders lying down and muscles popping out in almost every place of his body but unlike the platinum haired boy it look natural and then there was Kairi in a bright pink bikini on top of Aqua cuddling who was wearing a 1 piece purple bathing suit._

_"Roxas!" Xion ran and glomped one of the boys with blond hair wearing checkered swimming shorts_

_"Xion!" Roxas returned the hug._

_Naminè giggled as she sat down beside the tall brunette, "Hey guys." _

_"Hey Naminè." The brunette beside her propped up on his elbows and lowered the sunglasses he was wearing. _

_"Hey Terra." Naminè gave Terra a gentle smile. The blonde beside him that looked like Roxas glared at Naminè. Said girl laughed at the blonde's actions causing Terra to look behind him only to see the cute pout forming on the blonds face with that supposedly menacing glare. _

_"You ok Ventus?" Terra smirked as Ventus gave him a death glare. _

_"I would be better if you stopped calling me that." There were few things that Ventus hated and that was being called by his first name. It was Ven, just Ven. _

_Terra laughed then returned to lying on the beach secretly admiring Ven's cuteness with his sunglasses on. It was pretty obvious that Ven and Terra had a thing for each other but they were too shy to say anything. Even though after many failed attempts of trying to get them together their best friend Aqua was still determined to get her friends to get them to confess their undying love for each other and then fuck each other on the spot._

_Naminè looked around then noticed four people weren't there._

_"Hey Sora, where's Cloud, Leon, Yuffie and Aerith?" Naminè asked the other brunette talking to the platinum next to him. _

_Sora turned from his friend and look at Naminè thinking hard before replying, "Aerith and Yuffie aren't here and I think Cloud and Leon went to change into their bathing suits." _

_"Or to go fuck each other." The platinum added making Sora turn around looking at him horrified. _

_"Riku! Don't get those mental images inside my head!" Sora smacked Riku's arm. Riku just laughed and shrugged. He and Sora were the best of friends every since birth and Riku would always tease Sora now and then._

_Naminè giggled knowing that's exactly what they'd be doing. Cloud was Ven's and Roxas' older brother and Sora was their cousin. Cloud was currently going out with Leon and apparently they couldn't go anywhere without fucking the living daylights of each other. _

_"Hey guys!" A hyperactive ninja came out of no where and glomped Sora. _

_"Yuffie!" Sora laughed at the girl, "Hey Aerith." _

_A girl behind Yuffie with brunette hair in a braid topped of with a pink bow smiled at Sora. _

_"Hey Sora, how are you?" Aerith asked still smiling._

_"I'm good." Aerith smiled once again then sat beside Riku. Yuffie soon joined the girl and laid down enjoying the hot star in the sky as Aerith held her hand._

_Naminè smiled Yuffie and Aerith always did make a good couple, but they weren't Cloud and Leon._

_"Oh yeah! Naminè, Xion I have to introduce you to my friends." Roxas bursted out interrupting Naminè's yaoi fantasies, "They're going to get ice cream but if you guys come with me you can meet them right now." Roxas bounced up and down like a little child. _

_Naminè giggled for the tenth time that day, "Sorry but I want to go get changed, maybe when they get back." _

_"Yeah same I really rather not get anymore sand in my jeans." Xion added frowning at all the sand piling up in her jeans._

_Roxas nodded, "Kay, but hurry up! They should be back soon." _

_Naminè grabbed her bikini out of her bag and headed to the washrooms. Xion copied Naminè but put out a pair of black swimming shorts, a black bikini top and a blank tank top. They jogged through the sand onto the cement. Naminè thanked God for having sandals unlike Xion who running towards the washrooms trying to avoid the hot cement. Naminè laughed at her friend's attempts only to be yelled at with a "Shut up!" She entered the bathroom only to be encountered with the awful smell known as public washrooms. Naminè always hated public washrooms, they always smelled like rotten cheese and doubted that anyone actually washed them. _

_Once changed she stared at herself in the mirror and grimaced at how small her bikini was. Naminè usually likes to cover herself with layers but sadly that was the only bathing suit on sale. The girl looked at the feet of each stall and saw Xion was gone. Figures she was always a fast changer. The girl blushed as she got out of the washrooms and received stares from a few guys and the odd number of girls. Oh how she wanted to grab a towel and cover her tiny figure from the world. She walked quickly trying to ignore all the stares. _

_She then saw her group coming closer, but now there were 3 new people standing up with Roxas and Xion. Naminè the examined the new comers fully. The first boy talking to Roxas and joking had dirty blonde hair that was spiked up, obviously with some hard core gel and dull brown eyes wearing camouflage swim shorts. Naminè didn't see anything too special about him. The next was a large boy stuffing his mouth with blue ice cream. He had brown hair and a black and white headband wearing Dog Street swimming shorts. Like the first boy he also had brown eyes. Naminè could tell he could be a very good friend. The girl beside him talking to Xion took her breath away._

_Naminè looked at her head to toe suddenly feeling like the woman from the train station. She had green eyes like a forest that you could spend hours looking in to. Her lips were a soft pink urging the blonde to kiss her right there. The girl had the most unique hair she had ever seen. The top part curling up and the bottom with two perfect curls flowing down her chest. She had flawless skin almost like an angel. Naminè took note of her bathing suit. An orange bikini top decorated with white flowers and beige swimming shorts. _

_"Hey Naminè!" Roxas' voice interrupted Naminè from eye-raping the girl. Naminè growled a bit but jogged towards Roxas giving him a gentle smile to cover up her anger towards him for interrupting her day-dreams once again. _

_"So guys this is Naminè." Roxas said as he wrapped his arm around Naminè's shoulder. The girl glared at Roxas wanting him to remove his arm before the green-eyed girl would get the wrong ideas. _

_"Hey Naminè." The girl smiled at Naminè sounding like an angel. Naminè felt a pink tinge across her face and looked at the ground hoping the girl wouldn't notice. _

_'Hopefully she rolls that way' Naminè thought to herself hoping if anything that Olette would also be into girls. _

_"So Naminè..." Roxas started causing her to lift her head, "This is Hayner." He pointed to the boy with the dirty blonde hair, "and Pence."The chubby boy grinned and her. Naminè smiled and nodded to the both of them. _

_"And I'm Olette." The girl put her hand forward urging Naminè to shake it. Naminè glowed pink and looked away while shaking her hand. _

_Olette let go of her hand much to Naminè's disappointment. Man she had soft skin. She looked back at Olette only to encounter her eyes. They kept that way for a while, Olette was smiling and Naminè blushing like a school girl who just lost their virginity. _

_"I-I better get going." Naminè stammered jogging away with her face as bright as a tomato._

_Naminè sighed as she watched all her friends in the water splashing each other and having chicken fights. She hated getting wet then having the sand stick everywhere to your body and having to wait a week to actually get all the sand off. She grabbed her sketch book from her bag and a mechanical pencil. She flipped to a new page and stared at everything around her. It was 5:00 pm and the beach was a lot less busier than before. Naminè looked around at all her surroundings looking for inspiration. She sighed the only interesting thing was the volleyball game that a bunch of girls with skimpy bathing suits like her own were trying to play but were failing. She had been invited a few times but refused; the last thing she wanted was to be labelled as a blonde. Even though she was one she refused to let her kind look any stupider. _

_The blonde looked back at the water and saw Olette on top of Xion trying to knock over Ven who was on top of Terra. Naminè blushed and looked at her empty page. Why did Olette have to be so perfect? Even though they've known each other for only a few hours and talked for 30 minutes Naminè felt as if she knew Olette more than her own sister. Throughout the 30 minutes they've known each other Olette told Naminè everything from birthday to personal secrets. Including the major crush she had on Pence. _

_Sure the guy was nice and also looked like he liked Olette back, but what did he have that she didn't. Naminè groaned and then looked at her sketch book then back at Olette who was on top of Xion participating in the chicken fights. The girl looked towards Naminè and waved to her. Naminè flushed and looked once again at her sketch book. Before she knew it lines were flying across the page. She outlined a head, then a perfectly shaped body lying down. Drawing on a bikini to fit the body. Naminè looked back at Olette and replaced the bikini bottom with swimming shorts. _

_After 20 minutes of drawing she looked at the final product and blushed deeply. _

_"Damn…" There on her sketch was Olette laying down on the stand and looking up to the sky. Naminè blushed heavily, this was the best picture she had drawn in months. Even though it was a rough sketch it looked exactly like Olette apart from the few mistakes._

_"Naminè!" _

_Said girl looked up and saw Olette inches away from her face. Naminè's face represented a tomato as Olette looked at her with a worried expression._

_"You ok? I've been calling you for a few minutes." Olette sat down beside Naminè. _

_"Yeah I'm fine." The blonde turned away from Olette hoping she wouldn't notice the blush creeping across her face._

_Olette smiled at Naminè, "That's good. So what have you been drawing these last few minutes?" _

_Naminè clutched her sketch book closely to her, "N-nothing." _

_She blushed harder hoping Olette would drop the subject. _

_"Come on let me see, you know Roxas told me you were a good drawer." _

_Naminè looked at Olette, "H-he did?" _

_"Yeah so come on show me." _

_Naminè blushed and looked down, "You won't like it." She muttered. The girl knew that if Olette saw the picture then she'd think Naminè was a freak and they'd never talk again. _

_Olette pouted and snatched the sketch book. _

_"No! Don't look, it's not good!" Naminè freaked out as Olette looked at the drawing in awe. The brunette blushed. It was a perfect replica of her. _

_"It's really good." She mumbled still amazed at how good Naminè was. _

_"Really?" Naminè looked at Olette who looked back. _

_"Really." The brunette replied staring into Naminè's eyes. The blonde's face went brighter as Olette came closer to her only cemeteries from her lips. She continued moving closer their lips briefly touching. _

_"Naminè!" The two turned to see Sora running towards them, "Come on I need you to help me beat Riku and Roxas for me." The blonde pouted and pointed at Roxas who was on top of Riku fighting Pence and Hayner._

_Naminè growled slightly at Sora, damn they were so close! She sighed and got up. _

_"See you later?" She asked Olette. _

_Olette looked up at her blushing madly, "Um yeah…" _

_After that day Naminè was determined to get revenge on Sora and claim Olette as her own._

Everything had changed so much those last 2 years. That summer Hayner, Pence and Olette moved to Twilight Town. A few days after Larxene gave her number to Xion she finally had the guts to call her. The two were a perfect match and clicked perfectly. Once high school started Roxas met an annoying red head named Axel. After a few months of the red heads flirting the group got tired of Roxas whining like a girl on her period and set him and Axel on a blind date. They next thing they knew it was almost impossible to get each other to stop sucking each others face off. Naminè got her revenge on Sora by telling Riku that he had the biggest crush on him ever possible. The plan was perfect in till it turned out that the brunette did have a huge crush on the platinum and of course Riku liked him back. Aqua finally got Terra and Ven together by locking them up in the janitor's closet after school. Let's just say the janitor wasn't too happy about the mess they left behind. Seifer a bully from Roxas' old school moved to Twilight Town along with his goons. Everyone then found out about the massive crush Hayner had on him causing the group to set them up on a blind date. Unlike Axel and Roxas they decided to stay at home and do other things.

Soon a few weeks after Axel and Roxas started dating Axel introduced 4 new people to the group, Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion, and Larxene whom the group already knew. Demyx and Zexion were currently dating and Marluxia was the biggest fag Naminè ever met. He had pink flamboyant hair and carried a rose with him everywhere in his 'man purse'. He was constantly hitting on anything that had a penis always ignoring anything that didn't have one. The only girl he actually ever talked to was Larxene. Him and Naminè only exchanged their names then never talked ever again. Marluxia did have a boyfriend, a man with long blonde hair by the name of Vexen. Naminè never liked him, she always though he looked like a crazy scientist. Cloud and Leon were getting married later on in the summer making Naminè the flower girl. She never did get why she was the flower girl for every wedding she went to. Kairi was always the one who begged to be one, so why couldn't they just make her one for once. Maybe it was the fact that the dress always looked better on Naminè. Aqua told her parents about her relationship with Kairi and moved out of the house and rented an apartment by the university working at the Disney Cafe by the beach. Kairi's parents took the news better than Aqua's and still allowed them to see each other as long as Kairi wasn't at Aqua's house alone but the red-head would always disobey them. Kairi helped Aqua pay for her rent by also getting a job but at Wonderland, a coffee shop across from the high school.

Everyone then found out that Olette was Bi when she and Fuu (one of Seifer's goons) started dating. Naminè was pissed when she found out. She wanted to walked over to Fuu and bitch-slap her so hard that her brains would fall out of her head and die on the ground. Yes jealously was a bitch. A few weeks later much to Naminè's relief they broke up.

Thought out those 2 years Olette never found out about Naminè's feelings. Everyone knew so why didn't she? Naminè sometimes felt like going up to her and screaming in her that face that she loved her, but always chickened out last minute fearing the fact that Olette could reject her feelings and never talk to her again. Plus she finally got the guts and confessed to Pence a few months ago and stupid Pence just had to return those feelings. Why couldn't once in her life get something that she wanted but no cupid just had to be a dick and ruin her life.

Naminè sighed as she continued to look at the ceiling. This whole thing was stupid. Why did Olette have to be so perfect and she had to be so… so incomplete. Yeah that's how Naminè felt when Olette wasn't around. There was always a part missing in her life. She remembered when Olette left to Radiant Garden with her family. That month was the loneliest part of her life ever.

The door creaked open revealing an extremely worried Kairi.

"You ok?" She asked, the door only revealing her face.

Naminè nodded still staring at the ceiling.

"I'm going to go to Aqua's for a bit."

Naminè nodded once again.

"If mom and dad ask where I went tell them I went to go to work."

Naminè sighed, Kairi's life was going perfectly unlike her own. If only life was a storybook ending for Naminè. Kairi looked worryingly at the girl, these past few months she had been acting more and more like an emo kid. She even got worried that Naminè would start cutting her wrists or whatever emo people did. Thankfully she hadn't reached that stage of depression yet.

Kairi closed Naminè's door and walked down the stairs. She reached for her cell in her pocket. She looked though her contacts before scrolling down to **O. **She knew all the guys were busy fucking each other and Pence wasn't exactly the best person to send to Naminè at the time.

She clicked a name and held the phone up to her ear. Waiting on the 3rd ring a girl answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Olette could you come over for a while."

Naminè sighed as she walked over to the pink Disney princess stereo in the corner she turned it on to her favourite radio station. She turned it on to full blast and laid down on her bed.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said? _

Naminè frowned she really disliked Avril Lavigne_._

_Don't leave me hanging _

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

Naminè glared at her stereo hoping it would explode. But sadly stuff like that only happened in Sci-fi movies and reality was a bitch like always.

_You were all the things I though I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

The girl groaned, damn her laziness.

Olette arrived at Naminè's house and grabbed the house key from underneath the mat. Kairi told her that is was unlikely that Naminè would answer the door. She opened the door and was encountered by Avril Lavigne.

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be _

_But we lost it_

Olette tracked the music upstairs to Naminè's bedroom.

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending _

She stopped at Naminè's door and sighed, no wonder Kairi asked her to come over.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Olette softly knocked on the door hoping Naminè would hear her.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

The brunette sighed and slammed her fist on the door.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

"Yes?" The voice inside asked.

"It's me Olette can I come in?" Olette heard some shuffling in the room and a "One minute!" The door then opened revealing Naminè with messy bed hair wearing a white dress like always.

"What do you want?" Naminè asked. Even though she tried to make it sound sincere it came out as a hiss.

Olette glared at Naminè's rudeness, "Your sister called."

"Figures…" Naminè muttered, "Look I don't need you here."

"Well I'm here so you might as well get over it." Olette hissed pushing Naminè out of the way and sat onto her bed. The past few months Naminè was bitch towards her, and would sometimes refuse to even acknowledge her. Olette was getting tired of the girls stubbornness and felt like she needed a good slap across the face. Sadly the brunette was too nice to do that. Thankfully for both girls the song ended on the radio but replacing it with an even worse one.

_I don't but, I think I may be _

_falling for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

Naminè grimaced at the radio. Out of all the songs why did this one have to play this one? The girl walked over and turned off the stereo, stupid love songs and people talking about their perfect lives.

"Look can you leave?" The blonde asked tapping her foot, pointing to the door.

Olette's glared at the girl but it quickly softened once she looked at Naminè's eyes. Damn she had nice eyes. Naminè blushed softly but continued to hold her stand. No she wouldn't look weak in front of her.

A few moments passed as the two girls continued to look at each. Finally Olette made a move and got up. Naminè felt her knees weaken with each step the brunette took.

Naminè blushed and looked the other way as Olette leaned forward.

"Naminè."

Naminè looked back at Olette and stumbled backwards a few steps from their closeness.

Olette sighed and continued stepping closer towards her.

"Naminè…" She said again frowning.

Naminè ignored her and continued looking away. _._

"Naminè why don't you tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help."

Naminè turned and glared at Olette. No she wouldn't understand she would just throw her away like garbage like she did to Fuu. The two never did talk again after their break-up.

Olette sighed, "Come on you have to have some reason to be mad at me."

Naminè looked at Olette surprised, how did she find out, well it wasn't that hard to figure out with all the glaring Naminè had been doing at her and Pence. Especially Pence.

Olette stared at Naminè hoping she would answer. With no reply she came up to her and hugged her tightly, "Can you please forgive me?"

Naminè's face went bright red and she nodded slightly. Olette let go of her and smiled.

"Hey are you sick?" Olette asked worryingly noticing Naminè's red face. She placed her forehead on Naminè's, something that her parents taught her to do when checking for a fever. The blondes face became darker wishing that Olette would just leave her to die in her heart ache. It was hard enough to know that the brunette would never be hers, so why did she have to continue to tease her like this?

"Hmm you don't seem to have a temperature." Olette looked at Naminè confused.

Before Olette had anytime to react Naminè kissed her, straight on the lips. First confused from the actions but slowly kissed back. Naminè smiled as she nipped Olette's bottom lip politely asking for permission. Olette was confused by this action but opened her mouth only to have her mouth invaded by Naminè's tongue. The blonde grabbed Olette's head deepening the kiss. The brunette followed Naminè's lead and wrapped her arms around her hips. Olette fought back a bit but let Naminè explore her wet cavern. Naminè pushed Olette gently onto the bed with her breast onto the others causing both to moan into the kiss. The two separated from their kiss breathing heavily and staring into each others eyes with lust.

Olette giggled softly with a blush creeping on her face, "So that's why you were so mad."

Naminè softly blushed and nodded, "Yeah…"

The two laughed out loud before continuing what they started. Naminè kissed Olette once again roaming her hands all over her body. Naminè's fingers twirled around Olette's shirt. Olette understood what she wanted and pulled away from the kiss, much to the others disappointment and pulled off her shirt. Soon the blonde's eyes were filled with lust. She examined every inch of Olette's chest wanting to get rid of the dark green bra but first she looked down at her shorts, deciding that they had to go first. She licked Olette's neck letting her tongue go along her chest going all the way down to her shorts. Olette let out a few low moans blushing each time a sound escaped her mouth.

Naminè pulled the shorts off the other girl's legs and looked at the matching pair of green underwear. Olette blushed harder and looked away from Naminè. The blonde noticed this and put her hand on her check.

"You know you don't have to be embarrassed." The girl kissed Olette's cheek.

Olette looked at Naminè and took control. She let her fingers trail down Naminè's waist sending sparks though out the blonde's body with every touch. Her fingers rested at the hem of the dress playing with it. Naminè growled telling Olette to hurry up. Olette giggled and pulled the dress over Naminè's head. She looked up and down Naminè's body making sure not to miss any part especially her light blue bra. Her eyes wandered down to the hello kitty underwear topped off with a pink bow. Olette laughed out loud, who knew that the blonde was into that kind of stuff.

"S-shut up!" Naminè's face flushed from the brunettes laugh.

"Aw but Naminè you're so cute." Olette cooed causing the girls face to turn a dark red.

Olette kiss Naminè on the lips and flipped her around, "and innocent."

Kairi walked up to her house with Aqua right behind her.

"Thank you for dropping me off." Kairi smiled giving the bluntte a kiss on the the mouth.

Aqua smiled and returned the affection by nuzzled her nose with Kairi's, "No problem, want me to walk you in?"

"Sure." The red head opened the door and walked in the house. The two girl's ears were filled with loud moans, panting and two names being repeated.

"Um is that Naminè?" Aqua asked.

"Yup and Olette."

Aqua laughed, "So was our whole date a set-up?"

Kairi smiled deviously at Aqua, "Maybe…."

Aqua hugged Kairi and kissed her on the forehead, "You want to go back to my apartment?"

Kairi kissed Aqua and groped her causing the older one to let out a squeak, "More than anything."


End file.
